


[Podfic] In Silence We Speak

by RsCreighton



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having his life threatened numerous times; the fate of the planet resting on his shoulders just as many times; and living with deadly assassins, enhanced super humans, and Norse gods, it took a lot to truly scare Tony. Which was why Tony glared at Bucky Barnes—the Winter Soldier, the man who had been a ghost story for decades and could probably mess up Tony worse than Natasha if the man was having one of his off days. All of that didn’t matter though, because the asshole was blocking Tony from his coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In Silence We Speak

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Silence We Speak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665627) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



> More birthday podfic! :D ((DAY AFTER CUZ SLEEP HAPPENED LOL))
> 
> Thanks to Akira_of_the_twilight for allowing me to record this!

**Title:**  In Silence We Speak  
**Author:**   Akira_of_the_Twilight  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**  8:40  
**Format:**   MP3  


[ Mobile Streaming Click Here ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Marvel/Akira_of_the_twilight/%5bMCU%5d%20In%20Silence%20We%20Speak.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Marvel/Akira_of_the_twilight/%5bMCU%5d%20In%20Silence%20We%20Speak.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA!_


End file.
